Rachel Walker
Rachel Walker is one of the main protagonists/characters in the series, alongside with Kirsty Tate, another main character also her best friend. Her parents are Mr Walker and Mrs Walker. See The Walker Family. Official Facebook description RACHEL is a high flying speed demon. She loves doing loop-de-loops and racing with dragonflies. (Luckily she has more cautious Kirsty along as a spotter, because Rachel hardly ever watches where she's flying). She's mechanically inclined. She can fix a bicycle, and likes to take things apart to find out how they work. This often comes in handy on an adventure. Now if she can only fix her dad's lawn mower before he finds out she took it apart. When she grows up Rachel wants to be a helicopter pilot or a race car driver... or maybe both. Personality Rachel is friendly, caring and creative. She sometimes feels sorry for Jack Frost because he doesn't have friends and no one loves him. Fun Facts *Unforgettable Adventure: Celebrating Kirsty's cousin, Esther Tate's wedding as said in the Big Book of Fairies *Favourite movie: Starlight Chronicles *Favourite pantomine: The Nutcracker and Swan Lake *Friends: School Friends: Holly, Zac, Tanya, Adam, Kayla, Jordon, Dylan, Jessie, Maya, Jodie, Karen, Jessy, Amy. *Favourite sport: Netball Biography Rachel lives in Tippington Town. Rachel was the first character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book, Ruby the Red Fairy. Rachel likes the colour pink to some extent as it is her best friend's favourite, but she really prefers purple (Trixie, Phoebe). She likes Izzy the Indigo Fairy as she represents a shade of purple. Rich, The Angels' stylist, thought that the colour Rachel looked best in was blue. (Destiny) She also is quite adventurous, but not as adventurous as Kirsty, however they both love it when their parents let them go off on their own to play and have awesome adventures. Rachel likes sports a lot more than her best friend, she enjoys running the best and is also good at ball games especially netball. She also won a prize for running on sports day (Tallulah). Rachel loves school and she likes some of her teachers such as Mrs Bowler (Tilly) and Mr Beaker (School Days Fairies). Rachel also loves food. She also loves all kind of sweets, such as chocolates, cupcakes and cakes. It isn't like her to turn down dessert! (Fizz) Her dream job is to work in a sweet factory like Candyland (Lottie). Rachel has a mobile (Samantha) but Kirsty isn't jealous of it. Rachel has got a small bedroom with pink walls, door and dressing table (shown in the movie). Rachel goes to Tippington School, most likely a primary AND secondary school, and her uniform is grey and blue (Gemma). The other children from Rachel's school are called Holly who is good at magic, Zac and Tanya who like acting and must be in the school drama club, Kayla and Adam who are good at skating and a teacher called Miss Patel (Showtime Fairies). There is also a girl in Rachel's class called Jodie who has a teenage sister, a little brother called Jake, a grandmother and a mother (Alexa). Lydia, Brill, Angela and Wendy are also from Tippington School. They are called 'the Popular girls'. They have always nice and cool clothes on. Rachel has got a green frog toy to remaind her of Bertram the Royal Frog Footman (Chrissie). Rachel has got a horse picture above her bed on the wall (India). Rachel loves all kind of cupcakes as she said in Coco the Cupcake Fairy's story, by looking at the display window, that they all look completely delicious. In Esme the Ice Cream Fairy, she choose marshmallow magic ice cream at the end of the story. Rachel's favourite chocolate must be Golden Crunch, a star shaped chocolate filled with honey comb (Clara). Rachel likes skateboarding and is very good at it. She raced Kirsty to a nearby tree in Leamouth Park, where Kirsty's gran lives (Pia). Kirsty likes rollerskating and ice skating better. On their winter holidays Rachel choose a snowboard while Kirsty choose skis (Gabriella). Rachel loves reading as well as Kirsty. Their favourite stories are fairytales. Rachel and Kirsty were reading Cinderella to a group of younger children in Tippington Bookshop (Hannah) and listening and reading out the story (Honor). They also are interested in princess type things (Princess Fairies). They have got brand new long ball gowns from Eva after helping the Princess Fairies get their tiaras back. Rachel has a short sleeved purple mini party dress for Kirsty's friend Charlotte's birthday party, Kirsty got a sleeveless pink mini dress and her friend Charlotte got a wide long sleeved red mini dress (presents after helping Phoebe). Rachel has got a friend called Karen, who takes tap dance classes. Rachel also loves to be able to tap dance (Megan). Rachel usually is the one who gets trapped or frozen. Rachel, as well as her best friend, are devoted Brownies, usually helping out with the events, either with her own troop or Kirsty's troop (Angelina). She also attends many school events, like the museum sleepover (Selena) and the party in the woods (Polly). Trivia: *Rachel was the 1st character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book. *Rachel is three months younger than Kirsty (Cherry) *She lives in a circle with her neighbour, Sam, who is a little older than her but a good friend. *Kirsty talks about Rachel a lot, as said by Uncle John (Rebecca), who exclaimed "the famous Rachel!" and Aunt Harri (Lottie). *On the movie Rainbow Magic Return to Rainspell Island, she is voiced by Grace Vance. *Rachel has an Old English Shepherd Dog, Buttons. *In the French adaptions, Rachel's name stays the same like USA and UK adaptations. *In the Spanish adaptions, Rachel's name is Raquel. *In the Swedish adaptions, Rachel's name is Rebecka. *In the German adaptions, Rachel's name is Kathy. Do you like Rachel? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters wearing trainers Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters wearing skirts Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Long haired characters Category:Characters wearing socks Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Characters who wear shorts Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:Characters wearing high heels Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing tights Category:R Category:W Category:Characters wearing lilac Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Characters wearing grey Category:Characters wearing black Category:Characters who has curly hair Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Characters who wear white Category:Non-fairy characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who wear jeans Category:Girls Category:Characters who carry bags Category:Characters who wear scarfs Category:Characters wearing Mary Jane shoes Category:Characters who wear earmuffs Category:Bare footed humans Category:Walker family Category:Recurring characters